


Dependant

by Xenosa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenosa/pseuds/Xenosa
Summary: Kenma thinks too much about everything, he'd rather it not be that way. Kuroo thinks too much when it doesn't matter, and not enough when it does.





	Dependant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of psychological, internal, think-y type fic about what goes through the heads of Kuroo and Kenma. (also my first fic so criticism is appreciated)

When I wake up, he’s there waiting for me. Telling me to get up, that we have to go to school. How did he even get in? I haven’t given him a key. Regardless, I’m glad he’s here. I walk into the shower, turning the water to the hottest setting, and stand there. I’m once again struck with the thought of what my life would be without him. **_Where would I be now if not for him?_** The sentence floats around in my mind until i hear him yell to me from the other side of the apartment that I need to get out of the shower. I get out of the shower, turning the water off, drying off and changing into my uniform, still not even halfway awake i stumble into the kitchen without even drying my hair. I hear his scoff of disappointment and chuckle of admiration as he takes a towel and dries my hair while putting a plate of omurice in front of me. I feel guilty every bite I take of the delicious meal. I love the feeling.


End file.
